


It Takes Time

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Darren has to make a decision.





	It Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: Hey! If you're still taking prompts could you do one based of Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, the song means a lot to me! :)
> 
> This song is so gorgeous, and terribly heartbreaking. I listened to the instrumental version on repeat while writing this, so I highly recommend listening along to it- it really sets the tone of this fic. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> *Lyrics from Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap

[Instrumental Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyEYnWsA5jQ)

[Original Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYIAfiVGluk)

 

 _(Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes_ _  
_ _This can't be happening)_

 

It’s been seventeen minutes. Seventeen minutes since he last felt his touch, seventeen minutes since he saw those bright blue eyes, seventeen minutes since the door slammed shut- a deafening echo in the painful silence of the house. Not _his_ house, _the_ house. Darren doesn’t belong here, and nowhere is home when Chris isn’t there to share it with him.

 

Which he isn’t. Because he’s gone.

 

 _(Oily marks appear on walls_ _  
_ _Where pleasure moments hung before)_

 

Seven hours. They’d had sex, before. It had been weeks since they’d seen each other, and Chris had fucked him right up against the wall. If tears had pricked Darren’s eyes as he clung to Chris, fingers digging into the expanse of his shoulders, Chris hadn’t said anything. If he’d held on just a little tighter than usual, leaving bruising marks on pale skin, Chris hadn’t said anything.

 

If, once they were done, Darren had pleaded _stay in me just a little longer_ , Chris hadn’t said anything.

 

 _(Where are we? What the hell is going on?_ _  
_ _The dust has only just begun to fall)_

 

It’s been two days, two days since the kiss that had tasted like a goodbye. Darren is proud that he is no longer counting the hours and minutes. He is less proud that he hasn’t been able to stomach anything other than water and has barely slept a wink.

 

Chris’ name and number are a permanent fixture on his phone screen, taunting him every time he unlocks it. Darren’s trying to make himself call it. _Let me know when you’re ready_ , Chris had told him. _Let me know when you’re ready to fix this, because I can’t let you hurt me anymore, Dare._

 

Darren knows he has to repair his own mess before he can fix he and Chris’ anything.

 

It probably doesn’t help that Darren doesn’t even know who he is anymore.

 

_(...)_

 

It has been three months. Darren thinks he’s ready.

 

Chris isn’t running, Chris isn’t afraid. Chris deserves everything. And Darren will give it all to him, just you wait.

 


End file.
